


Stubble

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fantasizing About Your Flatmate, Implied Masturbation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Just a little something inspired by a recent live show when Dan said he can’t grow a beard, then rambled on for a while about how he’s “still going through puberty.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic sort of fell flat & I was feeling down about it, so I decided to sit down and write a little something as a way to get back on the horse. This was what came out. Thank you to everyone who was supportive of me yesterday on Tumblr when I was feeling low.

Dan was pouring cereal into a bowl when Phil grumbled his way into the kitchen, glasses slightly askew. Without being asked, Dan put the kettle on for Phil’s morning coffee, knowing the other man wouldn’t be capable of any kind of remotely polite conversation until he’d had some caffeine. Without saying a word, he held up the box of Crunchy Nut toward Phil and raised an eyebrow in question. Phil nodded, and Dan poured a second bowl for him. It was Dan’s cereal, but he was feeling generous this morning. And it was different when Dan offered than when a thieving flatmate snuck into the kitchen under cover of darkness with nefarious pilfering plans in mind.

The water was boiling, coffee was made, and Phil took a few sips from his mug before Dan ventured to even say, “Good morning.” Phil grunted, still not very awake, but took the bowl of cereal when it was offered. Dan just shrugged, accustomed to Phil’s slow waking in the mornings, and they both carried their bowls into the lounge to begin eating.

By the time Phil had finished his bowl of cereal and mug of coffee, he was looking and sounding much more like a human being and less like a pale, lanky grizzly bear. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses and yawned. When he scratched at his chin idly, Dan heard the sharp rasp of stubble. “I guess I should probably shave,” Phil mumbled lazily.

Dan sighed, feeling a bit envious. “I wonder if I’ll ever be able to grow a beard like a real man,” he joked, poking fun at the societal definitions of manliness but also uncomfortably aware that he was sort of buying into them at the same time.

Phil looked at him oddly for a second, his brain and body still moving slowly as he got up to full speed for the day, and said, “Anybody who can’t see you’re a real man already is blind and stupid.” Then he shuffled from the room muttering something about first dibs on the shower, leaving Dan stunned on the sofa holding a cereal bowl in limp hands.

He’d always assumed Phil still saw him as that immature kid who’d followed him around when they first met. To be honest, he still sort of thought of himself that way. The idea that Phil saw him as a **man** now was … flattering. Intriguing. And maybe a bit titillating. He heard the water turn on in the shower and pictured Phil stepping naked under the spray. Let himself just … imagine for a minute. Then he calmly walked to the kitchen, rinsed out his cereal bowl, put it in the dishwasher, closed the cabinets Phil had left open for no apparent reason, and went to his bedroom for some much needed … privacy.

He latched the door firmly behind him and got back to … imagining.

Among other things.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I post little stuff like this to Tumblr & decide it isn't worth uploading to AO3, so if you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm [adorkablephil](http://adorkablephil.tumblr.com/).


End file.
